Ruins Are Never Forgotten
by Ashi01
Summary: After being portkeyed back from the graveyard back to the "TRIWIZARD TORNAMENT" after seeing Harry with Cedric's dead body, the world turned their backs on Harry and labeled him as a dark wizard, who has join the dark lord. Even his close friends and family has outcast him along with Dumbledore...who will ...i suck at summaries just read the story OH AND PLEASE R N R!
1. Prolouge

A/N HI everyone This is my first time writing a HP fanfic and my second fanfic. I'm A student in college so the updates will be at random but it will be slowly updated. I'm not the best at writing so if anyone likes my story and wants to be my beta i will love you lots! But for now I'm going solo ATM. But Betas are welcome after all i so need one, I'm no good at grammar or well...i don't really go back to check any misspellings so yeah...anyway onwards with the story!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own HP it's obviously owned by JK Rowling, only the plot line belongs to me. ^^ No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If it did belong to me there would be tons of yaoi and it'll make lots of fan girls/boys happy after all who can deny two hot guys being together is so sexy(^_^)

OH AND PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE, THINK, DISLIKED OR RAMBLE AWAY AT ANYTHING!

Oh and the prologue is short I'll post the first chapter in a few hours.

Prologue

Screams could be heard from the faceless people who had surrounded him. Words of hatred, violence were aimed at him along with curses and hexes sent his way. A small injured boy that had tried his best to dodge them all trying to make them listened, that it was not him who had killed Cedric but in the end it was futile. Killing curses were next to fly at the boy, ironically looking exactly like the bright green light that looks so much like the boy's eyes as he closed his eyes and waited to be gone after all he was surrounded and nowhere to hide…

Jolting awake he tried to calm down his racing heart. He was all alone slightly shivering from the slight chill of the night. Memories of the last 48hrs assaulted his fragile mind. Trying not to remember was useless as flashbacks of the dreadful memories still flashed behind his eyes deeply inside his head. Words from those he thought were his friends and family has taken its toll on his mind. How could they believe it was his fault? The way they had looked at him with looks of hatred that was lined with evident disgust that was on their faces. Dumbledore was the one who had shocked him the most. The way he had looked at him was disturbing; from how his eyes twinkled more than normal, as his face looked disgusted while a cruel smirk lined on his lips as he walked away from the supposedly "traitor".

They had left him to fend for himself, as the pain of being betrayed by those who had said they would always be there for him no matter what. LIES! THEY WERE ALL F******LIES! Angry tears ran down his face as his small body shook with harsh spasms from the silent sobs. He remember not being able to take anymore of the yelling, screaming and most of all, being thrown away like a piece of junk after it was done being useful. He had ran to the Gryffindor tower as he quick took what he need, which was his father's cloak, the map and most of all the album that contained pictures of his parents. While then took to running to the owlery as fast as his feet could to get his lovely Hedwig, only to stop dead in his tracks as hot tears leaked from his eyes as he felt heartbroken. His beloved Hedwig was killed brutally; her snowy white wings were torn from her body from a cutting hex along with her head. He felt a part that had care for those who are now is ex-family…how dare they? HOW DARE THEY! His…his only friend who stayed with him during the time he was stuck at the Dursleys in pain, starving, and only one he had to make him feel safe at the end of they. The only one who listen to him talk about what he feels, the only one who understood him even if was an owl…no his owl…

He ran towards the forbidden forest knowing that no one will follow him there due to the dangers it opposed that lurks inside it. He felt a single tear leak from his eyes as he ran from the place he used to call home, a place he thought would care for him; how wrong he was… He ran blindly through the forest without knowing where he was going; only knowing he had to get away. He didn't have a clue where or how long he had been running; he soon tripped and fell unconscious from the loss of blood due to his wound. While his eyes were starting to close, he made a silent prayer that he could be found by those who truly love and care for him; to feel cherished, love and to never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 1- Unlikely Savior

A/N here's chapter 1 as i promised! Please R N R!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP it's obviously owned by JK Rowling, only the plot line belongs to me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If i did own HP lets say none will be BxG more BxB. and Tons of Yaoi!

"So you finally woke up? Wait Potter, don't move your injury will reopen…please…I promise I won't hurt you…just stay put okay?" A husky and familiar voice came from his left as he turned his head so quickly to see his rival Draco Malfoy by the door.

Harry hates to say it but he panicked as he tried to get up only to feel worst. A dizzy spell hit him as he cringes as Malfoy reached towards him, as he waited to get hit only it didn't come. After hearing him talk softly to him, he just quietly stared at his rival in confusion. The way he spoke was gentle like he was trying to sooth Harry from being frighten.

"Why are you here….wait where am I?" Harry said out with a panicked voice as he tried to move away from Malfoy who was currently now by the side of the bed that he was on, who was now reaching out to grab him. Harry waited to feel pain only to feel gentle hands carefully helped him to lie down on the pillows. He was again shock and confused at his rival's strange behavior.

"You are at Snape's house, don't give me that look. Sev may be mean in class but he is a kind man behind doors. Is this ok? You aren't feeling dizzy or nauseous?" Malfoy gently tells Harry who was looking at him in disbelief as he helped Harry adjust the pillows so he was almost in a sitting posture on the bed.

"Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?" Harry's voice was so broken and soft as he looked at his bandaged left arm as he quietly stared down at his hands.

"I never hated you Harry. It's ok if I call you Harry? Um...If…if not I..." Draco was cut off as Harry silently shook his head no. Draco was about to feel bad until he heard a soft quiet voice from the said boy "I don't mind…" Draco let out a small smile, how long had he wanted to call the younger boy's name. No matter how he had treated the boy, it was mostly from feeling rejected by the smaller boy.

"Why do you not hate me? I called you names and I…" Harry started to ask only to get slightly shock as Malfoy held his right hand in his hands. He looked up to see Malfoy smiling gently at him; it was so strange to see your rival smiling at you without any bad intent.

"And what I said to you is any nicer? Harry, I never thought I will tell you this. The reason I said those things to you was because I was jealous and most of all hurt from your rejection. I know it was childish, but it was the only thing I could get your attention." Harry stared at Malfoy in shock and awe. Malfoy just admitted being childish and telling the truth without being mean to him.  
"O…ok…um could…could I call you Draco?" Harry said out in a tiny voice that even Draco had to slightly strain his ears to hear the boy. What Harry saw was one of the rare moments of the boy called Draco Malfoy who was smiling brightly like he won the best thing that had ever happen to him.

"Of Course! OH SHOOT!" Harry slightly jerked at Draco's panicked voice as he ran out of the door. Leaving Harry clueless to what just happened. Ok first he wakes up from the nightmare he was having to seeing his rival talking gently and softly to him; to him holding his hands and most of all call him by his first name with telling him sorry in his own Malfoy way. While smiling brightly to being called by his first name by his rival? If being called confused by this would be an understatement, after all whose rival will ever do that and look like he was worried about his supposed to be rival.

"PUP!" A voiced startled him as a pair of strong, gentle, and warm arms wrapped around him. Sirius was here…no didn't he hate him too? Harry tried to get out of the hug, he didn't deserve this. Sirius was not having any of it as he held his precious godson.

"Harry, pup, I don't care what other's been saying. I told you, I'll always be there for you remember?" Sirius said out softly as his godson slowly stopped trying to get away and relaxed against him. Harry went silent as he took in what his godfather just told him. Slowly tears started to fall from his emerald eyes as his godfather just slowly rocked him while murmuring words of love and comfort.

After a while Sirius left to get something for his godson to get after comforting his godson. How dare they hurt his pup, he will make them pay…soon. Sirius came back after getting some soup and helped Harry set the tray on his lap.

"Are you mad at me for letting him come back?" Harry asked in a timid voice as Sirius frown. He carefully grabs his pup's hands and made him look at him.

"Harry I don't care if he's back or not. All I care is about is you. I can't help feeling worried about you. I care for you pup. I'm proud that you managed to take him on your own." Sirius calmly said to Harry as Harry finally let out a small smile.

Harry felt a bit of himself again after hearing that he was still loved by his godfather even though everyone else had lied to him about caring about his well-being. Sirius left to get Snape to check up on him after he was still finishing up soup. Harry hadn't thought he could eat, but when the warm, soothing soup did to his throat he decided to finish it up. He realized how little he'd eaten after going through the Triwizard Tornament and who knows how many days did he slept for.

As Harry moved his gaze around the room, he realized how homely the room atmosphere was despite the fact that it was Snape's house. The room was a dark cream colored, with warm brown furniture, and the bed with white grey comforters. The rug was a light brown that was placed by the end of the bed. With a small wood bench with plush seats that was dark grey. Next to the bed was a small brown table with a white and grey stripped design. The window was huge with white, grey and brown design giving the room a sophisticated feel.

"Well looks who is awake?" He jerked his head towards the door as he stared at his potions professor. Snape was no longer in robes but in a pair of dark grey slacks with a matching black dress shirt. He took in Snape's no longer greasy hair but soft dark hair that matched his features quite nicely making his blue eyes brighter than they usually are.

"I think I'm going insane," he said quietly as soon as Snape sat next to him on the bed on his right side. Snape just smirked as he carefully examines the boy. He nodded to himself noting that Harry was a bit better today after eating the full bowl of soup. He decided to amuse the boy after all what had happened to him was cruel.

"And what makes you think that?" Severus voice was neutral as he held a soothing tone addressing the boy.

Harry swallowed as he licked his lips as he started to talk again.

Okay, he thought. What should he say? Should he lay it on the line? Skip the paranoid feeling of being in a different world right now. After all Snape was being nice to him…NICE! You can't blame him for thinking the world has turned 180 degrees. He should just go straight to the really weird stuff about now.

"One, you are being nice to me…I mean you never are or well not really went well at school but uh…"Harry didn't really know what to say after that. Snape scared him even more after he smiled at Harry in a caring way.

"Potter, don't you ever heard of putting up a front? Wait let's not go there, knowing you. What I'm trying to say is that we all put up a different side to us to make others believe that is who we are. You do it too, if I'm not mistaken." Snape said out as Harry looked at Snape's eyes, seeing the flicker of approval and kindness that he didn't usually see in class when he was told off by the potions professor.

"Ok but don't you hate me? I mean you…"Harry then seen that approval change to utter blankness, startled neutrality, when he thinks he took it too far. He didn't mean to upset the man. Severus froze as he took in the tone and words. Yes he had hated the boy but after first year he realized how fragile the boy really was. That no matter if it was Potter's spawned but also lily's that the boy had taken after thank god. If he was anything like James, he didn't know how he would react.

"Let's say your father and I never gotten along, I thought you would be like him; arrogant, mischievous, mean and a bully. But after looking at you differently, what I saw was a boy who was thrown into a chaotic world asking to be saved when he wants saving." Snape gently hugged the boy. Harry was startled but gently relaxed maybe Snape wasn't so bad.

"Thank you, I…I want to thank you for bring me to your home even though I'm a burden to you…" Harry was pushed away from the professor as he got stared hard by Snape.

"Harry, you are not a burden to me. You never were, I do care for you, so does Sirius, and the Malfoy's if that makes you feel better. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day ahead for us." Snape carefully looked at the boy making sure he had understood. How could the boy believe he was a burden, Dumbledore had gone too far. Severus had never liked the man, he was way to manipulative for his own good.

After Harry was tuck under his warm covers and Severus had left the room. Harry started to think again, how different everyone now was. First everyone had turned against him, Dumbledore who had just looked at him in disgust, while here in Snape's house everyone cared for him even his rival. Maybe…maybe there are people who still care for him…and he fell asleep feeling better than he had for a long time after realizing that.

SO how was it? hopefully you all enjoyed it. I'll be posting chapter 2 soon right after i get back from school n work.


End file.
